Broadway Undercover
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: A Manhattan family gets killed following the murder of a Broadway stunts man. During a cat and mouse car chase, Castle is injured. Now Beckett must learn to think like Castle, while dealing with her feelings for him.
1. A Fresh Body

Castle Episode_ Season 3

Prologue

Justin Moore jumped off the edge of the fake building on the Broadway set. He felt a bead of sweat on his brow from the heat of the spotlights. He watched the ground come closer and closer, and knew the wires would catch him soon. But the familiar jerk never came and as soon as he realized, he began screaming. The director jumped out of his seat and watched helplessly as Justin hit the floor.

Chapter 1

"Once again Beckett, great job with that triple homicide. It was a tricky one."Captain Roy Montgomery said.

"Thank you, sir." Detective Kate Beckett smiled.

"You should be thanking me! Considering I cracked this case open." Richard Castle complained.

"Oh? Like all the those times you've apologized?" Beckett sarcastically said, sitting down at her desk.

"I've apologized." Castle protested.

Really? Name one time." She said turning away from her paperwork.

"Uh, there was that time I," Castle snapped his fingers. "I apologized for digging into your mother's case."

You could tell Beckett was caught by surprise. "Uh, name another." This time though, her eyes narrowed and she seemed positive.

Castle started biting his lower lip. "Uh, um. The time, no. Fine you win. But I still deserve a thank you."

"Huh, yeah-" Beckett's phone rang interrupting her. Picking it up she still looked annoyed. "Beckett."

Castle heard a voice but couldn't understand the words. Jotting something down on a sticky note, Beckett hung up. "Let's go."

Castle recognized the tone as a mixture of two different ones. There's- a- murder and don't-mess-with-me. "Who died?" Castle asked, loyally following Beckett.

"A Broadway stunts man." Beckett said, stepping onto the elevator.

"At the Manhattan branch, right?"

"What do you think? We don't have jurisdiction in New York City."

"Can I drive?" Castle asked pleadingly.

"No! You know you should just stop asking because you're never gonna drive." Beckett said annoyed.

"What if I'm a really good driver? You'll never know if you're behind the wheel all the time." Castle tried.

"You could be a great driver, but you see a girl in a miniskirt and boom! We're dead!"

"You could put blinders on me." Castle suggested climbing into the car.

"Blinders?"

"Yeah, you know those black things horses have on their eyes so they focus on what's in front of them."

"Do the help you focus on one thing, because I would really like to focus on the case this time. Honestly, I don't care about your shopaholic skank of a girlfriend."

"You sound jealous." Castle said questioningly.

"Focus." Beckett said simply and strictly as she pulled into the parking lot of Broadway.

"I'll try." Castle promised.

Silently they walked through the double doors and to the stage. "Hey Lanie." Beckett greeted, kneeling down next to her.

"Hey. Victim's Justin Moore. Cause of death is the impact of the ground. Suicide maybe?" Lanie answered.

"Nope. Uniforms found the wires at the top of the building cut. The way it's cut suggests the killer used a pocket knife." Esposito stated.

"Beckett, pocket schedule and cellphone."

"Thanks Lanie." Beckett took them both, and flipped through the schedule. "He met someone named Ella Fitzgerald everyday for the past month. Could be someone he was dating? Ryan look her up and bring her downtown to identify the body."

Ryan nodded and turned and left dialing a number. Castle took the cellphone from Beckett. "The screens cracked." Castle turned the phone over "Actually the entire phone's ruined."

"Yeah most likely from the fall." Beckett looked up. "Probably won't do any good 'cause of the fall, but have Tech pull the SIM card anyway. See what they can salvage, Esposito."

"Yep. Castle." Esposito said taking the phone from him.

"Hey Beckett. Found something." Lanie called. Beckett turned around.

"What?" She said, walking back to the body. Lanie pulled Moore's pant leg up to his knee cap. "Looks like he got a beating. And a bad one at that. From the state of the bruises, I'd say they happened sometime last week."

"That all?" Beckett asked writing down some thing in her leather folder.

"Yep." Lanie nodded.

"Thank you."

Gillian one of the uniforms said, "The director's ready to talk about what happened. He's in the break room behind the stage."


	2. Questions and Apologies

Chapter 2

She handed Beckett a slip of paper with the name 'Alistor Brooke'. "Great." She began walking , and, not recognizing the familiar presence of Castle looming behind her, she stopped. "Castle?"

"Oh." Quickly he caught up with Beckett. "Where now?"

"Questioning," She glanced at the paper again. "Alistor Brooke. He's the director and witnessed Moore's death."

"And we're only now getting to talk to him?"

"Castle, believe it or not, but there are people out there who are more sensitive than you. And if they witness a murder, they may go into shock and not talk for hours." Beckett said.

Castle held the door open for Beckett. Inside a few paramedics were putting away their doctor tools.

Hello, Mr. Brooke. I'm Detective Kate Beckett. This is Richard Castle the author.

"Hey." Castle did a quick little wave.

"Mr. Brooke, will you please tell me what you saw?"

Brooke's eyes closed. "We came in early to practice a stunt. When he jumped, everything seemed normal. But when he didn't stop at the usual height, we both realized something was wrong. There was nothing I could do except watch as he hit the ground. I- I guess someone cut the wires? I don't know."

"Do you know if Mr. Moore had any enemies?" Beckett asked.

"I'm sorry, no. This is my first Broadway production, and I hadn't even met Justin until two weeks ago."

"Did you know Ella Fitzgerald, than?" Castle jumped in.

"Yeah. I met her once last week. I think she's Justin's girlfriend and manager." Brooke answered.

"Who last had access to the stage?" Beckett asked, folder out and taking notes again.

"The janitor, I think. Juan Sanchez." Brooke nodded.

"Where can I talk to Mr. Sanchez?"

"I'm not sure. Jack Moore, the president, fired him this morning."

"Why was he fired?" Castle asked.

"It's the janitor's job to make sure the wires and safety gear intact and working, When Jack found out his brother was dead, he lashed out and fired Juan. Not without putting a couple of holes in the wall, though."

"Does he have anger management problems?" Castle asked.

"I think he was seeing a therapist about it."

"Thank you," Beckett turned around and dialed Ryan's number.

"Ryan here." He answered.

"Hey. Got two more names for you."

"One sec." There was some rustling and scrambling. "K."

"Jack Moore. Juan Sanchez." Beckett listed.

"Got it." He said after a few seconds.

"Thanks." Beckett hung up.

"What now?" Castle asked taking a look around.

"I'm going to find his trailer, and take a look around. Who do I talk to, to find it?"

"Me." Castle said.

"What?" Beckett said annoyed, whipping around. Castle was dangling a key in front of his face."How did you get that?"

"I- um- I-" He scrambled to come up with an excuse, a story, whatever.

"You know what? I don't care." She snatched the key.

"But, it's a good, it's a good story." Castle cried.

"Castle. I don't need this now. Go home or get out of my hair. Your choice." She turned and began walking toward the back door.

"Castle." Lanie called. She was leaning on the door frame, when she nodded her head. Telling Castle to come over. He did. Lanie's eyes followed Beckett out the door. When the door slammed shut, Lanie converted her attention to Castle. "Beckett's sensitive right now."

"Yeah, I noticed." Castle said a little hurt.

"It's not you. It's the case." Lanie answered.

"What about the case?"

"If I tell you she'll shoot me. Just don't mention Mike Royce." With that, Lanie returned to the body zipping it up in the body bag.

Quietly, Castle walked out the door to catch up with Beckett. "Find anything?" Castle asked a little distracted.

"Nope. All normal here. Let's go down to the precinct and check into Moore's personal life."

"Beckett-" Castle started.

"Castle what did I say?"

"I was just going to say I'm sorry." He said protectively.

"Oh."


	3. The Cheater and the Breaker

Chapter3

"Hey Ryan. Finish those traces?" Beckett asked, dropping her folder next to the keyboard on the desk.

"Just contacted Jack Moore. He was arrested fifteen minutes ago for child abuse. In the meantime, Fitzgerald's in the interview lounge."

"Good job. Thanks." She picked up the folder again and moved towards the lounge. She opened the door, went in and left it open for Castle. Fitzgerald was holding a scrunched up tissue and using it to dab her eyes. "Ms. Fitzgerald?"

"Yeah." She sniffed. "That's me."

Castle came in and shut the door. "I'm Kate Beckett. The detective on Justin More's case."

"Rick Castle. Uh, following the detective." Castle nodded towards Beckett.

"Ms. Fitzgerald, what was the nation of you're relationship with Mr. Moore?"

"I'm his agent. Last month we started dating."

"Did he have any enemies?"Castle asked.

"Last week he came to the restaurant an hour late. He was limping, and when he sat down his pants came up a little. I saw fresh cuts and bruises."

"There were cuts and bruises on the body." Castle told Beckett.

"Do you have any idea who might have given them to Mr. Moore?"

"Yeah I asked him who did that to him. He said it was James Connelly. When I asked who that was, he told me 'for all you know,dead.'" Ms. Fitzgerald wiped her eyes again.

"Thank you. You've been very helpful. But please, I have to ask. Where were you at 8:00 this morning?"

"You think that just because I'm married, I killed the man that I love?"

"You're already married?" Castle exclaimed.

"Castle." Beckett snapped.

"You know what my husband did today? At work he found out his brother was dead, and punched three holes in his office wall. When he came home I told him the cops thought Justin was murdered. He picked up little Emily, our one year old daughter, and started shaking her. The only way I could get him to stop was by calling the cops."

"Is you're husband related to Mr. Moore?" That's all Beckett seemed to hear and she was stuck on it.

"Twin brother. Why?"

"Thanks you can go home now. Castle, let's go." She jumped up and hurried out. "Esposito, Jack Moore is downstairs. Bring him up."

"Yeah."

"I got it." Castle said turning towards Beckett. She raised her eyebrow and her face had Do- I- Really- Want- To- Know? all over her face.

"He was a CIA agent. And so is Fitzgerald. They were working on a case together, almost finished but then the suspect killed him. Fitzgerald's probably next."

"How many times are you going to give me that CIA theory?"

"Until my theories are right."

Beckett's phone rang. "Beckett. Mike Royce? Yeah. Send him up."

"What are you- what are you doing? Bringing the guy who broke your heart back?"

"Really? I let you-" Castle looked up at her suddenly. "How did you know?" She saved.

"I was trained by a great detective."

Beckett smiled. It was one of her true, genuine smiles that are so rare, for Castle. "Umm, will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Will you pretend we're dating?"


	4. An Act and a Surprise

Chapter 4

Castle looked spaced out. "I have always wanted to hear you say those two words."

"You do this and I'll tell you, what Lanie meant earlier."

"You know about that?" Beckett raised her eyebrow. "Oh. Yeah. Detective."

"So?" Beckett asked after a few seconds.

"Deal." Castle smiled.

"Here he comes." Simultaneously they both started laughing. "Oh, oh. Then the waiter- hey Royce. You're out of jail early." Beckett acted, still smiling.

"Yeah. On parole." He answered, seemly distracted.

"That was a short sentence." Beckett said turning to Royce.

"Yeah well,I was lucky."

"I see. The judge was a girl, haw?" Castle laughed, bumping Royce's shoulder with a fist.

"Yeah-ah!" Royce said snapping out of distraction, but only for a moment. His eyes not leaving Beckett, he said, "So. What were you two talking about?"

"Rick and I were just talking about dinner last night."

"That reminds me, Kate. Tonight my mother's making pot roast. It's really good but she always make to much. Would you?" Castle suggested.

"Love to." Beckett said.

"Here. I'll get you some more coffee." Castle took Beckett's empty mug.

"I'll come with you." Royce followed him.

Esposito came to Beckett's side. "What are you talking about you're not dating Castle." He caught a glimpse of Royce. "I get it now. Very sneaky."

Across the room in the break room, Castle and Royce were making coffee. You and Kate are, uh, together now?"

"Yep. Very steady."

"How long." Castle looked puzzled. "How long have you been going out?"

"A month." Castle shrugged.

"Rick." Beckett's head popped around the door frame. "Jack Moore's here. You coming?"

"Yeah." Castle handed Beckett her fresh cup of coffee. Together they walked to the little box behind the interrogation room. "Good acting Detective Beckett."

"Thanks. You weren't to shabby yourself."

"Did you ever consider theater?"

Beckett took a deep breathe. "My first year of college, the year before my mom died, I was studying acting."

"What did Lanie mean?"

"Later Castle. I don't think it would be a good idea to leave Jack in there anymore."

Jack was fuming up, he was tracing his knuckles like he was getting ready to punch.

A few minutes before Gina came to the precinct looking for Castle. Unfortunately she talked to Royce first.

"Yeah. He's in the interrogation with Beckett. They just finished discussing their date last night."

"Date?" Gina said surprised.


	5. A Breakup

Chapter5

"Yeah, uh-" But he couldn't finish because she was already stalking off towards interrogation.

"Mr. Moore I can-" Beckett was leaning over the table, staring down the suspect. The door flung open and Gina came in.

"You! You filthy little slut!" Gina burst out, pointing at Beckett.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Beckett straightened up.

"Ooohhhh. This is like a bad episode of Sex in the City." Jack announced, laughing.

"Shut up." Gina snapped. Her finger moved to Castle's chest. "And you. Your a filthy, lying, cheating son of a bitch!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Castle and Beckett said together.

"Don't give me that. You know just what I'm talking about. I got it straight from the guy with the cheap ankle jewelry."

"Royce?" Beckett asked.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Well you certainly care about something." Beckett said, sizing Gina up. No doubt noticing the expensive clothes and jewelry. She turned her head to Castle. "I think she's talking-" Moving her head back to Gina, she didn't see it coming. Beckett fell back and Castle caught her just before she hit the ground. Her eye was bleeding and she was unconscious. Gina, her hand still balled in a fist, screamed,

"We're through Richard Castle." She turned and slammed the door behind her.


	6. Black Eyes and Successes

Chapter 6

Castle stared at the door still holding Beckett. It opened and Esposito came in followed by Ryan.

"Castle. Esposito tipped me off about the fake romance. But your going a little overboard." He obviously couldn't see the full picture.

"Dude." Esposito said turning his head back to Ryan. He lifted his hand to Beckett. "She's been knocked out."

"Seriously. How did you ever become a detective?" Castle asked.

"Guy's can you finish this later? In the meantime let's move Beckett." Esposito said.

"Hey what about me?" Jack asked.

"Stay here." Castle said. Holding Beckett's upper body steady, while he took her legs into a kind of cradle hold. He followed Esposito and Ryan to the break lounge.

"What happened?" Montgomery asked,coming in with an empty mug.

"Gina punched Beckett." Castle said. Beckett's head was on it's side, Castle turned it so it was positioned up. Montgomery placed his mug in the sink, and came to the couch looking at Beckett over the back.

"Get Lanie up here, see if Beckett's okay." Montgomery told the boys.

There was a crash from what sounded like the interrogation room. Montgomery continued, "I'll straighten this guy out."

"And I'll call Lanie." Castle offered.

"Hey Esposito. Get me a wet paper towel." Ryan said.

"Why?" Esposito asked.

"I, I read somewhere that wet paper towels on the forehead are good for you if you're knocked out?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Well it won't hurt, will it?"

Esposito shook his head as he turned on the sink. In five minutes Lanie got up to homicide. She took out a jar of smelling salts and waved it under Beckett's nose. Her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she said was, "Why is my forehead wet?" She got up and threw the paper towel away. "Ugh, my head hurts." She put her hand on her wet forehead.

"Beckett. Sit down. Let me take your pulse." Lanie said, looking up from the ground where she was sitting. Beckett obeyed.

"What happened to me?" She asked looking around.

"Gina punched you. You were out for nearly fifteen minutes. Eat this. You'll feel better. "Lanie handed Beckett a chocolate bar. "Thank you Lanie." Beckett called as Lanie went through the door.

"Hey Castle. We heard a lot of screaming. What, uh, what was said?" Ryan pried.

"Oh, um, she called Beckett a slut-"

"Ohhhhhh. That's the stupidest thing she's ever done. I'm surprised Gina didn't get hurt." Esposito laughed.

"Esposito?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." He turned back to Castle. "Then what?"

"She broke up with me." Castle said. Then changed the subject, by saying, "Beckett. How are you feeling?"

"Castle I'm sorry. It's all my fault. Do you want me to go and talk to her?

"No, I'll get over it. Besides I was meaning to break up with her anyway."

"Beckett? You'd better talk to Moore soon. He's getting frisky again."

"K. Come on Castle." Beckett opened the door to the interrogation. "Where were we, Mr. Moore?"

"I'm sorry what? I was distracted by that giant mouse on your eye."

Her jaw fell open and she whipped around to face the large mirror. Beckett's hand flew up to her face and she traced the bruise. She hurried out of the room, and grabbing her purse she headed toward the bathroom. The two men sat in silence staring at each other for a minute. "So, uh, where did we all leave off?"

Jack scratched his nose with his thumb. "Let's see. Oh. Yeah. We were just talking about Juan Sanchez."

"Okay tell me exactly what you were saying."

"Juan was our twenty third janitor this year."

"That's almost three every month."

"I'm- particular. Anyway, he was the best one we ever had. Never wanted to fire him. But when the wires were cut, I over reacted and let him go."

"Then punched three holes in the wall and almost killed your daughter."

"No. My wife just called the cops." Jack Moore shrugged.

"Just- called them? Now why would she do that?"

"Because she wanted the freedom to cheat on me with my own brother."

"So your admitting you knew about the affair."

"Yes." Jack said, knowing this would make him look even more guilty

"Do you own a pocket knife?" Castle asked folding his hands and putting them on the table.

"No. No, actually." He answered. Sounding sure of himself.

Castle looked down at Jack Moore's file. "Really. Because it says here that you're a boy scouts leader. And yet your telling me, you don't own a pocket knife?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Thank you." Castle stood up. "Oh. How can I get hold of Juan Sanchez?"

Jack rubbed his face. "I think he lives in the apartment building a couple blocks down from the stage."

Castle wrote that down in the margin of the paper in Jack's file. He walked out and called to Ryan."Hey. You can give him back to the cops downstairs."

Beckett emerged from the girls bathroom. The bruise on her eye, barely visible. "What? No. I haven't fished questioning him."

"Oh, I finished for you." Castle said, sounding nervous.

"Let's see how well you did. Anything interesting?"

"Yep? He's a boy scout leader, but claims not to have a pocket knife."

"Really? That doesn't make sense. Did you by any chance, find out where our janitor lives?"

He flipped open the folder. "Yes, actually. He lives in the apartment building a couple blocks down from the crime scene."

"Okay, you did a good job. But your never gonna do it again." Beckett yawned. "It's late. We'll pick Sanchez up in the morning. For now, let's get some sleep."

Castle noticed Royce watching them as he left and jumped back into character. "Kate. Want to share a cab?"

Beckett seemed a little confused, but caught on quickly. "Sure. Oh, Rick. Can we stop off at my apartment on the way? Gotta change."

"Of course."


	7. Shocks and Knives

Chapter 7

Castle opened his front door. "Hey Alexis."

"Hey dad." She was sitting at the island working on homework.

"How was your day?"

"Uh, fine. Yours?" She looked up. Secrecy covered her face, but Castle, drowning in his own thoughts, didn't see it.

"Interesting." Castle stated.

"How so?" Alexis asked hopping up and dishing her father up some leftovers. "Here."

"Thanks. Well. Beckett wanted to make an old friend jealous so we pretended to date."

"Beckett? Really? Are you feeling okay?" Alexis came up behind Castle and put her hand on his forehead.

"Then Gina stopped by, found out and thought it was real. She broke up with me. But not without a fight. Gina punched Beckett, knocking her out."

"Oh my gosh!" Alexis gasped.

"When Beckett woke she was fine. Until our suspect commented on her black eye. She runs out and I take over interrogation."

"Wow. Nothing compared to mine."

"What happened in your day?" Castle asked taking a bite out of his dinner.

"I got the highest score in the school on a school wide test. Mr. Potter said I had a choice of skipping senior year."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I'll think about it. But he told me to start applying for colleges."

"Beckett." Castle greeted.

"Castle. What's wrong?"

"Alexis passed a test." He said hurt.

"K. I'm a detective, and under normal circumstances, I'd understand this. But I'm just not seeing it."

"She got a high score, she might not have to do senior year. She's applying for college."

"Castle. She was going to leave any way. No one stays forever. But, since I owe you, how can I make you feel better?"

An idea came to him. "You could go on a date with me tomorrow."

"Not gonna happen."

There was a little bit of silence. "How's your eye feeling?"

"Better. Iced it for an hour and the swelling went down."

"I never thought I'd see the day Kate Beckett was taken down."

"Castle. Every cop has that happen to them some time in their career. I'm not perfect."

"Hey look. Sanchez is here. With, is that Gina?"

Ryan and Esposito were leading them to separate interrogation rooms. "Oh yeah. I sent them to this apartment first thing this morning. Why is he in handcuffs?"

They met the boys in the back room of interrogation. Looking through the window she said, "What happened?"

"What's Gina doing here?" Castle asked facing the other way looking through the back window at her.

"The captain told us to pick her up as well. For assaulting a cop." Esposito filled Castle in then left.

"We found him locked in his apartment with a gun. Tried to shoot us. And when we took away the gun, strangle us."

"Violent." Beckett stated. "Castle let me do this. Think he'll react less to 1 on 1 interrogation." She opened the door and went out, but poked her head back around the door. "Oh Castle. You and Esposito look up James Connelly."

"K." Castle agreed.

"Thanks."

Castle followed Beckett out but left her side and went to Esposito's desk. "What's up?" Esposito asked putting papers in a file.

"Beckett wants us to look up a guy named James Connelly."

"James Connelly? Isn't he the man who's supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah. That's just what she told me to do. I think it's just a diversion so I don't interrupt her when she's questioning Sanchez."

"Well. If it's what Beckett wants." He shrugged. And walked Castle through the whole process so that next time he could do it himself.

"Yo. Esposito!" Ryan called, nervously. "Get over here. Sanchez pulled a knife on Beckett."


	8. Letting Go

Chapter 8

"She's got her gun, but she'll need backup." Ryan yelled quickly. They both ran to interrogation.

"Hey. Wait for me?" Castle asked. Then bolted off after them. The officer told him to stay out of the room, so he ran around the corner and watched through the glass. Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery were standing in front of the door with there hands on their guns, ready to pull them out at a moments notice. Beckett and Sanchez had there weapons pointed at each other and they were circling the table, staring the other down.

"Mr. Sanchez. Put that knife down. You're not a killer. I know you didn't kill Justin Moore. But you feel guilty, that's why you almost committed suicide. You feel betrayed, and don't know who to trust. But listen to me. You told me the wires were fine. It was not your fault. Please just put the knife down."

"That's where you're wrong. It is my fault." There were tears in his eyes. His knife fell a little, "I took a bribe. I knew the wires were cut, but I didn't report it. 50,000 dollars. I let a man die for 50,000 dollars."

"It's okay. You didn't know what else to do. Killing other people though, won't make the pain go away. It doesn't work like that."

"How can I make the pain go away?"

"You can't really. It goes away in time. But you can make steps to feeling better."

"Can you tell me?"

"There's only one way." Beckett saw her chance. "First you are going to have to put your weapon down and step back." Sanchez seemed unsure of what to do. But then Beckett seemed to feel something, that everyone watching couldn't place. Her firing arm came down and she set the gun on the table.

"Beckett. What are you doing?" Montgomery, Esposito and Ryan all said together. She ignored them, and they took that as she knew what she was doing. Sanchez felt some kind of trust circle build in the room and he slowly put the knife on the table.

"Now, you just have to forgive yourself." Beckett said. One tear slipped out of her left and eye.

"How?"

"It's hard at first. But after a while it comes naturally."

"And then the pain goes away?"

"Most of the pain. And only time can heal the rest." Montgomery walked behind Sanchez, handcuffed him and sat him back down in the chair. Beckett left the room without taking any of her things with her. She met Castle behind the glass.

"Beckett?" Castle asked, quietly.

"Hmm?"

"How much of that was real?"

"All of it." Beckett's eyes closed.

Montgomery came in. "Beckett. Can I talk to you in my office?" Beckett nodded and left behind him.

"What is it?" Beckett asked.

"Not out here." He opened the door and let her in. Shutting the door behind him. "Beckett. I've never seen you like that. I think it would be the best thing for you if you took the day off."

"Captain. I'm fine. Let me stay on this. I can-"

"I'm not taking you off the case. I'm just giving you the day off. No argument."

She sighed. "Okay." She left the office space with Montgomery looking after her with a worried expression.

"Beckett?" Castle called.

"Esposito's in charge. I'll be back tomorrow. Call me if something comes up." Montgomery opened his mouth to say something. "On second thought, don't." And with that the elevator closed.


	9. Two More Dead and One Crying

Chapter 9

"Castle. Got any idea's? Sanchez says that he found an envelope in his office with the note. And another with the money after."

"Uh, no. Sorry."

"That's okay. Ryan did we get the phone records?"

"Yeah just came." Ryan handed them to Esposito. "Where's Beckett?"

"The phone records are clean. Financials came in fifteen minutes ago and those are clean as well."

"Where's Beckett?" Ryan asked again.

"Does anybody have any idea's at all?" Esposito asked. Montgomery, Ryan and Castle all shook their heads. "Damn. Five minutes without Beckett and we're already clueless."

"Wait. No. Maybe we're not."

"What are you onto?"

"Fitzgerald told me Jack was shaking their one year old. He claims not to have done that, and that she randomly called the cops. It's not much but at least it's something."

"Ryan you have backseat." Esposito said just before they all ran to the elevator. "Wait!" He ran back to his desk and picked up a file.

"What's that?" Ryan asked holding the door open.

"Case folder." He stared at Ryan for a moment. "Let's go?"

"Oh." He let the doors close.

Esposito pulled into the driveway of the Moore house and they all got out of the car. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shh." Esposito said, looking at the door. It was wide open. And through the door they all saw the living room, it was trashed. Furniture tipped over, trash hanging from the lamps and shelves and toys, videos and clothes were strewn all over. Ryan and Esposito pulled their guns from their holsters, and quietly walked inside. Castle took his bullet proof vest out of the car, put it on and ran after the boys.

"Castle. In here." Ryan came around a door and gestured to Castle. And Castle went in. Fitzgerald, and a young boy were on the ground, pools of blood around their heads.

"Who would want to kill an eight year old boy?" Castle asked.

"Some one who knew he witnessed another murder." Esposito said taking in the scene.

"Ella Fitzgerald." Castle said like he was putting together something.

"Exactly." Esposito's words seemed distant.

"What's bothering you?" Ryan asked.

"I don't get why anyone would want to hurt a kid."

"Why don't we ask Jack." They were all staring at the boy, but when Castle said this they looked at each other. "Let's split up."

"Castle and I will check upstairs. Ryan you look around down here."

"Why am I alone?"

"Because you have a gun. Come on." They ran upstairs and looked in the first room they came to. A bathroom. The tub was filled, bubbles covered the surface of the water and plastic toys were floating around. Esposito rolled up his sleeve and felt around in the water. "Nope." He wiped his arm on the towel.

"Let's try the next room." Castle started to leave the room.

"Castle." Esposito passed him, and slowly opened the door next to the bathroom. It was just a linen closet. A sound like crying came from down the hall.


	10. A Child and a Tatoo

Chapter 10

Castle and Ryan sprinted down to the room the sound was coming from. A young girl was sitting on the carpet, a stuffed animal in her lap.

"Hi Emily." Castle said. Kneeling down next to her. She stopped crying and stared at him, her head tilted to the side. Her arms extended and Castle picked her up. Emily started laughing and playing with Castle's ear.

"Let's go tell Ryan." They went downstairs and found Ryan looking in a washing machine. "Yo. What are you doing?"

"Looking for- oh you found her." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Just call the station." Esposito said.

Castle pulled his phone out of his pocket, with Emily on his other hip.

"What's up with the kid?" Montgomery asked. Castle was sitting in his chair next to Beckett's desk, with Emily in his lap, playing with some of the toys Castle brought with them.

"She doesn't have any family who can take care of her, right now."

"So hand her over to social services. I can help you, if you want."

"No. I called them. They're really busy and can't take her until Thursday. Um, since I already have a child, and I work with the NYPD, they said I could take care of her tonight."

"K. Just make sure she doesn't get in harms way, or ours."

"Hey is it okay if I go home? Kind of tired."

"Sure. I don't care. Won't get far today without Beckett any way. Not with those eggheads in charge."

Ryan and Esposito were staring at the murder board, with open mouths, looking like idiots- again.

Beckett put on her pajamas, still pissed off with her captain. Then left her bedroom for the kitchen and started the new coffee maker Castle bought her. Someone knocked on her door. Beckett washed her hands and opened the door.

"Castle? Who's that?" Beckett asked. Referring to Emily on Castle's hip.

"Can I come in?"

Beckett nodded once and gestured behind her. "Once again who is that?"

Castle sat down on the couch and put Emily next to him. "It's Emily Moore."

"Did you kidnap her?"

"No! I'm watching her."

"Why? And don't give me a beat- around- the- bush crap again. K?"

"Fitzgerald and her eight year old son were shot in their kitchen. She was upstairs, killer evidently didn't know she was there. Since her father's in jail, and social services can't take her until tomorrow, I said I'd take care of her."

"Then why are you here?"

"Um. Here's the thing. Social Services wouldn't let me take her home unless I was married."

"You didn't."

"Uh, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You want a cup of coffee? Unpacked the cappuccino machine yesterday. Thanks by the way."

"No problem. I'd love a cup. Thanks."

Beckett stood up and went to the kitchen, fixing another cup of coffee. She took a sippycup out of one of her cupboards and leaned down to a bottom cupboard. Her tank top slid up a little, which Castle obviously noticed. Beckett straightened up and put a can of hot chocolate mix on the counter.

"What was that?" Castle asked staring at Beckett.

"What?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"That. That was a tattoo." He stood up and walked to her side.

Beckett pulled her shirt down a little. "No."

"Yeah it-" But she stuffed a napkin in his mouth, and he remembered the time she stuffed a doughnut in his mouth to get him to shut up.

"Here." She stuck the cup of coffee in his hand, with his other hand he was taking the napkins out.

"Why do you have a sippycup?" Castle asked, looking at the hot chocolate Beckett was making.

"My cousin comes over with her kids a lot." She walked over to Emily and handed her the cup. "Here, sweetie."

"Dank oo." She began sucking on it, and you could tell she enjoyed it.

"She is so cute." Beckett smiled, she brushed some hair out of Emily's face. Castle walked up behind Beckett and pushed the edge of her tank top up. "Castle. What are you doing?"

"A butterfly." Beckett whipped around, her eyes narrowing to a slit.

"Okay. I was seventeen and not thinking straight."

"Oh. So you were drunk."

"Hasn't Alexis been?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"Huh." Beckett smiled, making Castle feel intimidated. But it slowly faded. "Don't touch my back again, or I'll shoot you."

"I'll remember." Castle nodded. "We're going down to the beach. You should come!"

"I don't—"

"It'll be fun. When was the last time you truly relaxed? This would be great for you come on."

"Fine. Let me get my swim suit." Beckett caved. Castle picked up Emily, who was still working on the hot chocolate, and walked behind Beckett into her bedroom.

"It's a mess in here." Castle said, putting Emily down and letting her run around. It was almost as bad as the Moore's house but no trash. Clothes were strewn all over, and the TV was completely dusty, like it hadn't been touched in a while. Through the doorway you could see the bathroom, towels all over the floor and hanging over the edge of the tub.

"Yeah. Not much time to clean. Shit. Can't find my suit."

"What about that one?" Castle pointed to one on the bed.

"Uh, that's a bikini."

"Even more the reason to wear it."

"Fine." She grabbed it. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to change."

"Oh." He went out the door and shut it. "So. Emily that cocoa good? Emily?" He looked around him but she wasn't there.


	11. Fed Mobiles and Open Windows

Chapter 11

He looked behind the couch, in the kitchen, and couldn't help but think about what the social services would say and that they would take Alexis. The bedroom door opened and Beckett came out in shorts and a t shirt, her long brown hair was back in a ponytail, and she was holding Emily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Ready?"

"Yeah. You got her car seat?"

"In my car. Come on." Castle started to go out the door.

"Your car? As in your going to drive?"

"Yep. That's part of your relaxing day."

"Okay. But just remember, this is the only time your going to drive."

"I'll remember." Castle said, again. Outside Beckett's apartment, she was admiring Castle's "Fed Mobile," as he called it.

"You finally got that car." Beckett snickered, pulling the door handle. "It's locked."

Castle pushed a button on his key chain and Beckett opened the door. Emily started screaming as Beckett attempted to strap her in. "Hey. It's okay, sweetie. Shh, Em. Your fine, beautiful." She succeeded and shut the door. Feeling Castle watching her, she asked "What, Castle?"

"Uh, nothing." He opened his door and climbed in, Beckett did the same.

"Okay fill me in on the case. What happened to our vic's family?"

"Someone killed them. Even the eight year old boy. Jack Moore is still at the station."

"Even the eight year old? Okay, this killer is cold hearted. What about Connelly?"

"Oh, according to our records he hasn't been seen or heard from in two years. That car's following us."

Beckett pushed herself up in her seat for a moment and looked into the mirror. "You're right. I saw that car when I was strapping in Emily. Hey, hey, turn down Minnesota, quick."

Castle pressed down on the brake and did a sharp turn left, but for a lost cause, the car turned left as well.

Beckett's phone rang. "Beckett." She kept watching the car through the mirror.

"Yo. Got some bad news. Jack was killed in holding."

"That's it. The whole family's gone." Beckett realized something, and slowly turned around. "Except..."

"How do you know about the others?"

"Can't talk now. Bye." She hung up. "Castle, I know why. Their trying to kill the entire family."

"Well why didn't you say something to Esposito?"

"Because I'm not supposed to be working on the case, and he won't get here in another half an hour. Um." Beckett was trying to form an idea, quickly. She reached down and pulled a lever, her seat slid back and she unbuckled her seat belt. Turning around in her seat, putting her knees on the back of the chair, she started unbuckling Emily. "Okay, sweetie. Please be quiet, k?"

"Uh huh." She put her arms around Beckett's neck and allowed herself to be picked up.

"I'm putting you in Rick's lap. Stay there and make as little noise as possible." And Beckett did as she said she would.

"Whoa. What are you doing? I can't concentrate. Miniskirt? Boom? Remember?"

"It's safer for her in your lap." She rolled her window down all the way, and rooted around in her plastic pool side bag, pulling out her gun. She began poking her head out of the window and sat on the window sill. Castle, making sure Emily was safe in his lap, took one hand off the steering wheel and put it on Beckett's leg, holding her still. "Castle, take your hand off my leg."

"I don't feel comfortable with you sitting like that. You're going to fall out sooner or later."

"Castle I'm fine. Now. Get your frickn' hand off my frickn' leg!" She aimed her gun towards the car. And Castle started to move his hand. He was half way to the steering wheel when the car hit a ditch.


	12. A Near Death Experience and the CIA

Chapter 12

Through Castle's point of view, everything seemed to slow down. Beckett looked like she was leaning out of the car more and more, even though in truth she was falling. Castle started to move his hand back to her leg, just as Beckett's hand began to move toward the roof of the car. But because of the wind and the fact that they were going 80, it couldn't move any faster. Castle watched in pain as the slow motion world around him did not permit his hand to catch Beckett. It looked as though she were falling faster and faster, her hand finally, with all the strength she could muster, caught the roof, but gravity didn't agree. It slipped, but Castle's didn't. He had reached her leg just after and the world sped up to normal.

"Thank you, Castle." Beckett breathed a sigh of relief and didn't object again. She aimed again and pulled the trigger twice. The wind shield of the other car broke and the glass fell in. The man covered his face and pulled out a gun. A few shots whizzed past Beckett and hit a telephone pole and stop sign. She pulled herself back in. "Gotta come up with a new plan. Can I shoot through the back window?" She asked looking around the car, Castle saw that she was thinking hard.

"Yeah." He was still worried about Beckett. "Uh. Are you okay?"

"Yes." She said still looking around, still putting together the safest plan possible. Her head stopped while looking through the back window. There was a complete silence. Then, "Get down! Get down!" Castle leaned over Emily and Beckett put her hands over head. There was a crash, and the glass fell in. Emily screamed, and began crying. Beckett rubbed Emily's cheek, telling her it would be fine. Putting her finger to her lips, she turned in her chair again, and pointed her gun through he window. She pulled the trigger three times, but missed again. Castle new that they couldn't keep this up forever. Thinking fast, he pulled down an alleyway hoping to lose them, but it was a dead end. The car came around the corner, just as Castle suspected.

"What now?" Castle asked watching the car come closer and closer.

"I don't know." Beckett shook her head.

"You always have a plan." Castle exclaimed. The unidentified car hit the back of Castle's. His head jerked forward and hit the steering wheel. Castle groaned, fresh blood on his forehead.

"Castle?" The car jerked again and his head hit the steering wheel. This time though he didn't sit up. Emily was screaming and tried to crawl out from under Castle's chest. Beckett pulled her out. "You okay, Emily?"

"Yes, mommy."

Beckett smiled, placing Emily on the floor so she could have more protection. "Castle?" She pulled him off the wheel. His face had blood dripping all over it and he was unconscious. Sudden anger swooped into her and she threw the car door open. She ran out and pointed her gun at the car ready to shoot whoever was behind them. Her face went pale and she felt sick as she dropped her gun. No one was in there. She went back to Castle's car and dialed for the captain. As it rang she realized that her arm was bleeding, and figured that when the glass crashed it cut her.

"Beckett?"

"Hey. You gotta get down here. Castle's hurt and he won't wake up. This guy was chasing us, and I almost died, I tried to shoot him, but missed-"

"Slow down Beckett. Take a deep breath. And tell me what happened."

And she did. A few minutes later Beckett was biting her nails and checking Castle's pulse every few seconds. Behind her, a tow truck was pulling the suspect's car away so an ambulance could get through to Castle. Ryan and Esposito came running into the alley.

"Beckett. You okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." She reached down to check Castle's pulse again.

"The kids here." Esposito notice looking over Beckett to see her better.

"Yeah. Oh my gosh, I forgot about her." Beckett reached over and took Emily again. She clung lovingly to Beckett's neck. The ambulance backed into the ally and two paramedics came out the back with a stretcher.

"Excuse me. Please step out of the way." Said the guy holding the end of the stretcher. The other man was checking on Castle. After a few minutes they began loading him into the van. Beckett attempted to follow but the doctor held his hand up. "I'm sorry. Only family members. Are you related to Mr. Castle?"

Thinking back to the lie Castle told earlier, Beckett made a decision. "I'm his wife. And- and this is our daughter." The doctor stood back to let her on. She rode on the right of Castle, as the doctors helped him.

"Is he okay?" Beckett asked, her voice full of worry. The doctor with the name tag Chris, turned to her to bandage up the cut on her arm from the glass.

"He's going to need six or seven stitches on his forehead. And he's in a coma, right now. Stage one. He should be awake by tomorrow afternoon at the most. How did all this happen?" Asked the other one, Mark.

"We got into a car chase. The car hit us twice and each time he hit the wheel." Beckett said trying to move her hand through the pain and tape. She felt herself looking at Castle. Emily saw it and took her hand and Castle's putting one on top of the other.

"Fill bettoo." Emily smiled. And Beckett looked at Emily then squeezed his hand. Beckett thought she saw Castle smile the teeniest bit. She felt the car stop and the doors opened and she dropped his hand. Mark jumped out and helped Chris remove the stretcher from the van. Emily and Beckett followed them through the doors to the ER. Mark stopped Beckett telling her that she would have to wait in the waiting room for a while. Painfully she sat in one of the hard chairs and Emily jumped into her lap. Ryan, Esposito, Montgomery, Lanie, they all came to check on Beckett then left after an hour or so. Finally, a new doctor came out and called for Beckett. The nurse led her to a room and Castle lay on one of the beds.

"Thank you." Beckett smiled to the nurse, and she left. Beckett looked over to Castle. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, a breathing tube is his nose, and wires taped to his arm. She took a deep breath trying to keep away the tears. "Castle. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Alexis came running in. Her face was white and her eyes wide. Beckett had expected Alexis to bombard her with questions, but she was stone faced and quiet. With one look at her, Beckett knew exactly what Alexis was wondering.

"He's fine." Even Beckett surprised herself with her tone of voice, which sounded a lot calmer than she really felt. "He, uh got seven stitches. And is currently in a coma. Most likely will wake up before tomorrow afternoon. The girl is Emily Moore. Oh. And if anyone asks she's your younger sister. I'm fine, as well." The way she was talking it reminded her of her work and the way she broke the news to her victim's family. Force of habit, she told herself.

"One more question?" Beckett nodded and Alexis smiled, acting playfully. "When did you become my step- mother?"

"Oh." Beckett laughed a little, momentarily forgetting about her worries. "Your dad told that to Social Services."

Alexis's playfulness disappeared. "Social? Oh my god. What did dad do now?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh. No. He's helping them. Emily, didn't have anywhere to go for a couple of nights or something."

"You sure?" Alexis asked, not quite believing it.

"Yes."

Martha came in and the three of them all played with Emily and chatted until about ten thirty. That's when Martha took Alexis home. Beckett stared at Castle again and the pain came flooding back in. She couldn't help but think that Castle wasn't supposed to get hurt. She was supposed to protect him. The pain was replaced by guilt.

"Castle. I'm sorry. And I promise, I'll catch the person who did this to you. I promise." Beckett looked at Castle's nearly lifeless face and she leaned closer and closer until her lips were touching his. And she stood up. "Sealed with a kiss." She smiled. The same nurse came in.

"Ma'am? It's almost eleven. You should get some sleep." Beckett looked at Castle. "Oh, I get it. You want to be there when he wakes up. Sleep. If Mr. Castle gets up, I'll wake you." The nurse turned and left as Beckett climbed into the visitor's bed. She sat looking at Castle, and whispered goodnight to him. Then Beckett pulled the covers up and closed her eyes. She heard some quiet scrambling and felt Emily climb next to her. And together, side by side they fell asleep.

"Sh, Gram. Beckett's still asleep." Alexis whispered.

Beckett's eyes came open and, squinting in the light, she sat up and yawned.

"I'm sorry,did I wake you?" Alexis asked concerned.

"No. Don't worry." Beckett glanced at Castle. He looked the same as last night.

"Well, I was just about to make a coffee run to Starbucks. Would you like something?"

" Yeah, just a normal Latte would be great thank you." Beckett smiled.

"I'll go with you. Detective Beckett, will you call us if he wakes up?"

"Of course." She watched them leave, and turned back to the bed. Emily was still sleeping, her thumb in her mouth looking peaceful. She turned back to Castle feeling guilty again. Beckett's phone rang, but she ignored it the first couple of rings.

"Hey." Esposito said. "How's Castle? He awake yet?"

"No not yet." Beckett said. She sounded hurt and Esposito caught that, but didn't mention it. He knew about the little 'thing' between Beckett and Castle. If it was pointed out, tough, they'd both deny it almost immediately.

"So. I continued looking up Connelly, turns out some of his friends swear they've seen him coming in and out of the Manhattan Broadway, numerous times. And on a hunch I crossed his drivers license picture with the employees, actors and members. Gotta match."

"Who?" She asked turning away from the bed, as though she thought Castle would hear.

"Alistor Brooke."

"The director?"

"Yeah it's an alias. Hold- hold on." Beckett heard the smothering that usually meant a hand was covering the receiver. Through the smothered receiver, Beckett thought she heard Ryan's voice. "We got a problem." Esposito's now panicked voice came back.

"What happened?"

"CIA wants to take over the case." Esposito said. Behind him Beckett heard a large group of footsteps.


	13. Fake Dispair and Other Angles

Chapter 13

"Well did you try talking him out of it?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, I tried talking him out of it."

"Sorry. The trauma of the last two days."

"What should we do?"

"Hold them off. I'll be there soon." Beckett said, and hung up. She glanced at Castle, and dashed out of the room. When the elevator didn't come fast enough, she raced down five flights of stairs. Out front she ran into Alexis. "I'm sorry." She pulled Alexis off the ground. "If your hurt the hospitals right there. Taxi!"

Recognizing the hurry in her voice, Alexis brushed herself off and handed Beckett her latte as she got into the cab. She shut the door as Martha and Alexis waved. "Where to miss?" The cab driver called.

"Twelfth precinct, on Justice and Freedom." He pulled into the street and went a little slower than the speed limit. "I'm sorry. It's an emergency, can you go a little faster?"

"No. I could get a speeding ticket and lose my job."

"I can get you out of any speeding tickets."

"And just how are you going to do that?" The driver began laughing to himself.

Beckett pulled her badge off her shorts and put her arm through the space between the front seats. The taxi driver stopped laughing immediately. "Maybe this will help." He pressed down on the accelerator. Three blocks away from the station, Esposito called again.

"They're getting impatient. Don't know how much longer I can hold them off."

"Look I'm right outside." She hopped out thrust ten dollars in the driver's hand and sprinted inside. The elevator was already open and another cop climbing on. She pressed button eight, and the other guy pushed three. Beckett grew annoyed again. Her fingers began drumming her leg impatiently. The elevator went up one level at a time, _ding, ding, ding._ Her leg bounced, up down, up, down. _Ding, ding, ding, ding._ "Finally."

The doors opened and standing in front of Beckett was a large group of men in black suits. They were holding a case file. "Hello. Please step aside." Said one in front.

"Hi." She came to a quick decision. And became distraught. "You have to help me. Please," she put her hands on the first man's chest, grabbing the cloth and shaking it.

"Fine. We'll borrow their interview room." Said the first man. Beckett followed him to the room, completely amused but not showing it. The man in the middle of the group stepped out and went into the room. Shutting the door behind him, "Now. What is the problem?"

Beckett smiled. "I'm the head detective on the case you just took."

He sighed. "Look. I'm not returning the case." He shrugged.

"Really? Agent Gray still works for you, right? He's still your best agent?" Beckett asked. Knowing just where she was going with this.

"Yeah. So?"

"So. My friend works for the press. And I know some very, very juicy things."

His eyes narrowed and his arm, the one holding the case file, extended. "But let me warn you. Don't go digging any farther into Max Moore's personnel life."

"Who's Max Moore?"

"The victim."

Suddenly, everything came together like a puzzle, for Beckett. "Yeah. Okay." The CIA agent turned and left with his fellow members. Once they left, Beckett came charging out of the room. "Ryan. Look up Max Moore."

"Another brother?"

"Nope. It's the victim. And I think he works for the CIA."

"Did you sleep alright? Your starting to sound like Castle."

"No. That CIA agent just told me to stop looking into Max Moore's personnel life. And get Esposito to pick up Alistor Brooke." Apparently Esposito heard, hurrying to his desk, he began typing wildly. Beckett stood over her desk and stuck papers in its appropriate file and stacked the files up.

"Beckett. I don't think I can pick him up." Esposito said coming to the side of her desk.

"Why? What happened." She asked putting the files under her arm, and looking up at him.

"Alistor Brooke disappeared off the map right after Jack Moore's death." Esposito said. Beckett stared off into space, thinking hard. "Should I try to trace James Connelly?"

"No. He's smart, he wouldn't go back to his first identity. Keep digging into his life, try to find any other aliases."

"Got it." He turned around and headed to the bathroom. Frustrated, Beckett sat down in her seat, and found herself staring at Castle's chair as she had begun calling it.

"How do you do it?" She asked closing her eyes, so the tears filling her eyes couldn't slide out. "How do you come up with those stories that solve the case?" And as she said that exact sentence, she realized how much she depended on Castle, whether she normally admitted it or not. Then she sat staring thinking about him until Esposito finally came back to her with something. He had seen Beckett staring and knew not to interrupt her unless it was important.

"I got zilch. No other known name." Esposito watched confused, as Beckett bit her lip, and knitted her eyebrows together. "What- what are you doing?"

Her face went back to normal. "Hmm? Oh." She looked down and shook her head. "Yeah. Nothing, just trying to think like Castle. It's his kind of case and he could solve it in a heartbeat." Her voice began fading, as she said that last sentence.

"Uh, oh. Are you sure I shouldn't look into Connelly?"

Beckett opened her mouth to begin talking, but she heard Castle's voice echoing in her head. "No, no. It is stupid, but when your under pressure, the first thing he would do is switch identities." Beckett could almost hear Castle actually saying that.

"Look him up. I want Brooke, or Connelly, or whatever the hell his real name is, in the interrogation room as soon as possible."

"If you don't mind me asking. What are you going to do?"

"Work on another angle." She threw her jacket over her shoulder and walked to the elevator.


	14. Fingerprints and Hours

Chapter 14

Her face had hardened since her trip over from the precinct, and she badged the security officer.

"Hey Beckett." He nodded, her response was the slightest smile, and then she brushed past him.

Beckett weaved in and out of the cars in the compound. And stopped at a black Toyota, it was the one. The one that had put Castle into the coma. Pulling on a pair of latex gloves, she pulled the passenger door open. Even though CSU already checked, she ransacked the car, looking for anything. And coming up empty handed she began cussing to herself. Castle's voice came back, saying, "It wasn't the usual person driving this car."

Beckett heard herself asking how he knew. But his voice never came back. Even the first time he was echoing in her head, it sounded different, not quite full exactly. This time though it barely resembled Castle, and she knew right away that 'Castle' would not help her again. Moving the chair back a little, a thought occurred to her. He would notice the lever that pulled the chair back, and anything on them. Nothing on the passenger side. Walking around the car she pulled the door open, and looked down. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she dialed Castle's number out of habit. Beckett stared at the phone, and slowly deleted each number, sadly. Turning around she leaned on the car and looked up. Parked in front of her, was the now crashed 'fed mobile'. The randomness and Castle-ness of the word, made her smile. She reached forward and traced the handle. Feeling better, she punched in Esposito's number.

When he answered, she said, "I found something. Get some more CSU forensic guys down here."

"Well. Where are you?" Esposito said, a little amused. Beckett never did this.

"Oh. Uh. The police compound, right downstairs."

"Is that where you've been for last three hours?"

"What? No-," She laughed a little, trying to convince herself it was a joke.

"Uh, yeah." Esposito held back a chuckle. Beckett looked down at her father's old watch. Three thirty. She had wasted vital minutes, feeling sorry for herself.

"Whatever. Just get down here. And don't forget." She ended. In fifteen minutes Esposito had round up a forensic team that wasn't currently working, and brought them downstairs, with Ryan following. Beckett pointed out the sliver of blood, only a day or two old, by the looks of it, on the lever. Esposito saw her looking at Castle's car.

"Wow. Is that Castle's car?" Ryan asked, seeing the dent in the side, shattered windows and scrunched up hood. He had failed to notice, however, Beckett.

"Dude." Esposito whispered to Ryan.

"Yeah." Beckett turned back to the forensic investigators. "Is it enough to match?"

"Barely." Ferguson called over the top of the car.

"How fast can you get that matched and sent to my office?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest."

Beckett nodded, remembering the time, she began heading back to the gates.

"Where you going?" Ryan called after her.

"Dude." Esposito whispered again.

* * *

**Has anyone noticed that Beckett hasn't really been wearing her mother's ring and her father's watch in season three? I hope they talk a little about that, like, if there's a reason? I don't know. **

**Just so you guys know, I made a facebook account for this. I will ask for advice on my stories and post spoilers as well as what I am currently working on. If you want to friend me the user is Becksbiggesfan Fanfiction. Hope to see you there!  
**


	15. Stage Three and More Bullets

Chapter 15

"Hey. How is he?" Beckett walked into the hospital room. Emily came running up to her.

"I don't know. He's still not awake. Wasn't he supposed to be awake by now?" Alexis asked. Beckett could tell she had been panicking all afternoon.

"That's what the doctor said. Where's Martha?" Beckett asked looking around.

"She had a rehearsal." Alexis said, sitting down and rubbing her head.

"Don't you have school?" Beckett asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"They excused me." Alexis answered, leaning back.

"I think you should go. It'll take your mind off- things." Her eyes floating back to Castle's bedside. His breathing tube had changed to a mouth and nose cover. Frustrated, she noticed that other than that he looked exactly like he had when Beckett left. Although Beckett wasn't one to speak, considering she lost three hours, staring at his car. The nurse came into the room, and smiled in Beckett and Alexis's direction.

"I see your back."

"Yeah. Um, how long do you think until he's awake?"

"He is supposed to be awake-" She didn't finish her sentence. A computer hooked up to Castle began beeping. For a second Beckett thought it was the heart monitor, and tried to take control of her heart rate. "Uh oh. Can I get two more nurses in here, pronto?" She raised her voice, her head turned around toward the door. Beckett jumped off the couch, worried again. The two nurses the first one had called for came running in and, together they turned knobs and flicked switches. Slowly the beeping went away.

"What happened?" She asked, sounding wary, like she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"His stage one coma jumped to a stage three. He might not be awake for another two months."

Beckett took a sharp intake of breath, and sat down, suddenly not feeling well. Emily came up to her, and Beckett pulled her close trying to feel better. She let go and stood up. "Alexis, if you need me call. I'm going to the precinct."

"Whoa, ma'am. What happened here was not our fault. Don't do anything dramatic." The nurse said, getting the wrong idea.

"Oh. No. I'm a detective. I'm not pressing charges, at all." Beckett explained, forcing a smile. She waved goodbye to Emily and left. Beckett hailed a cab, gave the driver the address and sat in silence. A few tears leaked out of her open eyes, using her ring finger she wiped them off and suppressed the remaining tears. By the time the driver pulled up to the precinct, Beckett had stopped them. Upstairs Esposito was going through some files, while Ryan stared blankly at the murder board.

"Beckett. Great. We're completely and one hundred percent stuck. How's Castle?"

"Fine."

"Is he awake yet?" Ryan jumped in. Coming over to Beckett's desk where she was now sitting.

"Did you find anything?" Beckett changed the subject. A blanket of melancholy landed on the room.

"Shouldn't he be up by now?" Esposito asked softly.

"Yeah. But we've got a case to solve. Now, are you going to help me?"

A uniform handed Esposito a file."Okay. James Connolly's bank account has had withdrawals and a new credit card added." Esposito read. "It's been used to buy a few drinks and an asthma inhaler." He looked up as he said the last two words.

"Trace it. There's gotta be a doctor who can tell us where to find him." Beckett told Ryan.

"What time do the doctors think now?" Esposito asked.

"Two months." She said running her hands through her hair. Esposito could tell she was hurting.

"Beckett. Don't worry. He'll be fine. I'm sure the doctors got the date wrong."

"No. She's right. Stage three comas last about two months." Beckett said looking at her folder.

"And you know this how?" He asked.

"When I was twelve I was competing in a state skate boarding competition. During a Casper I fell off my board and hit my head. I was in an a coma for two and a half months. Slept right through my thirteenth birthday. Haven't skate boarded since."

Esposito smiled. "You were a skate board champ?"

"Esposito. Freeze Connolly and Brooke's bank accounts, give his picture to all the street cops, detectives, every precinct. I want this son of a bitch in our custody by tomorrow night. Do whatever it takes." Beckett's eyes narrowed as she looked Esposito in the eye.

"Alright." Esposito said and stood up. "He's going to be fine." He assured before going to the murder board and the copying machine.

"Beckett. I got it. Dr. Malinowski. He upgraded Connolly's inhaler yesterday. You want to call the doc?" Ryan asked, thinking she might need something to do.

"Sure." She held out her hand, and Ryan put a slip of paper in her palm. Staring at the paper she dialed the number.

"Manhattan East Side Clinic. This Taylor, how may I help you?"

"Hi. This is Detective Beckett of the NYPD. Yesterday, did you have a patient by the name James Connolly?"

"I'm sorry. I can't give that type of information away."

"Taylor, I am a detective, and I am investigating a quadruple homicide. I could get a warrant and make a public spectacle of your clinic. Or you could simply hand over Connolly."

"Okay, okay. Yes he was in here the other day."

"When is Dr. Malinowski's next opening?"

"What are your symptoms?" She avoided Beckett's question.

"Please answer my question."

"Okay his next opening is in fifteen minutes. Should I put you down for treatment?"

"No. Just leave it open for me, please." She said. Taylor agreed, and she hung up the phone.

"Hey Ryan. Want to come with me to question the doctor?" Beckett called, picking up her jacket and putting it on.

"Alright. Sounds good." He followed her into the elevator. Silently the elevator went down the eight levels. Outside Ryan hailed a cab, and they rode down to the doctors office as she explained what she was planning to do. Once there she badged the secretary lady, who she thought was Taylor.

"Hi, Taylor?"

"That's me." She had long blonde hair, down to her elbows at least. Silver hoops hung from her ears and her neck covered in necklaces. Besides that she was wearing scrubs. Beckett thought she looked weird, and suppressed a giggle. "Are you the detective?"

"And that's me. Is the doctor ready to see us?"

"He should be out in a minute. Could you sign in?" Taylor pushed a clipboard towards them. Beckett's eyes moved from the paper on the clipboard, up to Taylor, analyzing her to see if this was some kind of trick. Suspicion still lingering, she reached for the pen and signed 'JoHanna Beckett'. Figuring if this was a trick, she should at least be protected.

"Thank you. Please take a seat. Dr. Malinowski will call you." Taylor gestured towards the couches and chairs. Ryan sat and began reading a Highlights magazine. And laughing! Beckett, her arm on the rest and fingers coming to her forehead, she shook her head disapprovingly. The door banged shut, and a man in scrubs was there.

"JoHanna Beckett." He said looking at the clipboard. Ryan looked up confused, no doubt remembering she was dead. But, Beckett jumped up and said that was her. Ryan still confused, followed her to the door. The doctor put his hand up, stopping Ryan though. "Sir, I'm sorry but your not allowed back here unless it's your appointment."

"I think you can make an acceptation just this once." Beckett flashed her badge. Malinowski put his hand over his mouth and stroked his chin once. He stepped around Ryan and looked at Taylor questioningly and a little disappointed, then led the two through the door and to a check up room.

Ryan jumped up onto the bed in the room as though he were actually getting a check up, further playing the role of Castle. Beckett leaned against the bed, and began her normal routine. "Did James Connolly come here yesterday?"

"I have privacy measures, Detective, and they are all guaranteed to each of my patients."

"I've already given the 'public humiliation' speech to your secretary out there. And I will do that. But somehow I don't think that little speech will work on you. So here's the deal. I have evidence that suggests Connolly came here yesterday to get a new inhaler. Now if you refuse to give Connolly to me, I can charge you for aiding and abetting a serial killer. I can get you put away for 25 years easy."

After grinding his teeth for a while, he finally answered. "Fine. He got a phone call during our appointment. He said something about staying at the Oceanside Hotel. For a week or so."

"Did he say anything else?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, actually. He mentioned meeting someone in the lobby of the hotel at ten thirty. That's all he said, concerning his where a bouts. Or anything else, after that he hung up."

"Thanks. Ryan. You ready?" He hopped off the little bed.

"Um. Can I have a lollipop?" He asked the doctor.

"Ryan! Let's go." Beckett said again. She wanted to call in everyone, and get them down to the hotel. She wanted to take down the SOB who killed all her victims, and hurt Castle. Outside in the car she called in Esposito and told him to bring five uniforms to the Oceanside Hotel. She pulled into the parking lot and climbed out. She waited in the lobby with Ryan, until Esposito showed up. "Have the search and arrest warrant?" Esposito waved two pieces of paper and they all raced upstairs.

Esposito knocked on the door. "James Connolly! It's the NYPD, we have a search warrant, open up now!" He yelled. There was a sound like a gun coming off safety. Esposito looked around and nodded. Everyone unholstered their guns, took them off safety as well, and pointed it at the door. They all narrowed their eyes ready to pull the trigger at any moment. The door flew open and six bullets went flying. One of them pierced Connolly in the shoulder, and Beckett had to duck as the bullet shot by Connolly, hit the wall where her head had just been. "Whoa, dude." Esposito exclaimed, and pulled Connolly's good arm and handcuffed it to his wounded arm. Then pulled out his phone and called 911.

* * *

**Hey! I'm sorry to say that there is only one more chapter to this story... I want you to know, before you all panic, that I have been working on the next (making a series) as Broadway Undercover has been finished since the summer. This next one, Kate's mother's murderer will come back along with Agent Shaw. Just thought I'd give a few spoilers to get you all excited for it. He he.**

**Once again, you wanna know more about the stuff I'm writing and even see a few spoilers, then friend me on facebook. It's Becksbiggestfan Fanfiction. Hope to see you there!  
**


	16. Files, Bad Jokes and Recovery

Chapter 16

Beckett sat at her desk and began working on the annual paperwork due after every case. Ryan and Esposito stepped off the elevator and came to Beckett's desk. Ryan dropped a notebook next to Beckett's hand. "When Connolly got out of surgery, the nurses put him on amphetamine and he spilled everything."

"He killed Justin Moore to cover up a bank robbery in '05. Where he killed his partner and burned down his house, everyone thought he was dead. But Moore caught on. He knew he was going to die, and before he did he told his family. Connolly figured that out and killed them."

"How about the car chase?" Beckett asked still writing things down.

"He didn't do it." Esposito said quietly. Beckett looked up then balanced her head in her hands. "Connolly was at city hall, changing his name. There's about ten guards and a teller who vouched for him. We have no idea what the chase was truly about."

"It could have been a deranged fan out looking to blame his anger on someone." Ryan suggested. Esposito slapped Ryan's head, telling him to be quiet.

"We closed the case. Let's give Connolly to the D.A. He doesn't know anything. Just forget about the chase, there's nothing we can do." Beckett decided, regretfully. All she could think about was how this chase would be dismissed as random if she gave it to another detective, and she didn't think she could handle it.

"Are you sure?" Esposito asked, he didn't want to make any moves unless Beckett was positive. She nodded her head, and Esposito went to his desk.

"If you want I can look into it for you, Beckett" Ryan offered. This time Beckett stared at her paper thinking, then shook her head. Ryan put something in her upturned palm and walked away. A small picture of her and Castle at Castle's book party. She smiled, Beckett hadn't seen this before, and slid it in the little crack of the picture frame. It now sat in the corner of the portrait of her mother. Her favorite picture. Still smiling she finished the paperwork.

A few days later, with the case officially closed and Connolly being escorted down the hallway in handcuffs, Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan were cleaning off the murder board. Ryan was erasing the board, Esposito removing the pictures and printed papers and giving them to Beckett where she organized them into the file.

"If a blonde and a brunette were both falling off a building who would hit the ground first?" Ryan asked, out of the blue.

"I don't know, Ryan, who?" Beckett asked, forcing a smile.

"The blonde because she'd stop and ask for directions."

"Those jokes are just mean. My cousin's a blonde, she was valedictorian and currently a judge."

"I never said all were stupid. It was just a joke." Ryan defended. Beckett smiled as though she were playing with him.

"I'm going to put this in inventory." She picked up the box, and carried it to the back room and put it next to the evidence box. Back at her desk now she picked up her paperwork, and walked to Montgomery's office. "Hey, sir. Here's the paperwork for the case. Finished it today."

"Thanks Beckett." He took the papers and glanced through them. He looked up to speak, but his eyes caught something. "Beckett. Turn around."

"What?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Just, turn around."

Beckett turned around and looked through the window. She took a deep breath then pushed the door open. Smiling she ran straight into Castle's waiting arms.

"Hey Ryan." Esposito called. "You know Beckett was a state boarding champ?"

"Beckett? No." Ryan shook his head, thinking it impossible.

* * *

**Soooo. Sorry to say that this is the final chapter in the Broadway Undercover series. I want to say a quick thank you to all those who have stuck with me to the end. Hopefully they will through this next one too. I will start to publish my sequel soon I promise. Like sometime before the end of January, ideally. I hope you all like lions and JoHanna Beckett's case!**


End file.
